1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper counting machine, and more particularly to a check number counter device for use with the paper counting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional paper counting machine, sheets of paper are sucked and taken off (or deflected) one by one by means of a plurality of rotatable sucking cylinders so that they may be counted. If a number of bundles of election paper are to be checked with the use of the paper counting machine, its operator is required to write and record his checked number and to count the number of the bundles handled by himself after his work. This manual check cannot be free from inefficiency.